Power
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: When The Meadows family arrive at the gates, they are running from someone. someone dangerous and powerful...but who? And when their eldest daughter falls for Adam, a seemingly ordinary jock, she finds that not everybody in the gates is who they seem...


_Sorry this is only a short little chapter to introduce you to_ _the characters, the next one should hopefully be longer!_

_***This is set in the Gates, and may use some of the characters, but will no follow the plot of the TV series!***_

_Disclaimer – I do not own any characters in the TV series, nor do I own the actual series, but I do own my own characters…_

_ENJOY!_

The entrance to the gates was huge and grand, and the smell of roses and strawberries filled the air. To the outsider it seemed as though it was a perfectly ordinary little haven full of perfectly ordinary people; but everyone inside knows different. For the gates was home to many supernatural creatures; vampires, werewolves and witches roamed free alongside many other creatures. Of course, some ordinary people lived there, most oblivious to their 'unusual' neighbours, but the minute few came here specifically to seek out and live alongside them.

A new family were moving into the gates today, a seemingly ordinary family, the eldest daughter Katherine looked like any other teenage girl, only more modestly dressed for she was over 150 years old, and the baby of the family Hattie, was 20. The mother and father were fiercely protective over their children, and had moved here to escape the slayers that had been searching for them for so long. Yes, the Meadows were vampires.

**Katherine's P.O.V**

The new house looks so big, gigantic compared to the small two-bedroomed shack we lived in last, but not as big as the house we had before the accident, the accident that changed everything…

Life before the slayers was fantastic, we were a very wealthy family and we lived in a large stately home in the midst of the English countryside. Every night we would roam free in the vast expanse of land that we owned, and every day we would sleep in our rooms, before waking up and eating anything and everything we could get our hands on.

This new house looks nice though, it has 3 stories, two more than the last! Papa says there is even a pool in the back yard, so I can go swimming.

"Katherine, you can go choose your room" Mother smiled warmly at me, but I could sense the anticipation; she wanted us to like the house, she wanted us to be safe here.

"Shall I take Hattie?" I asked, glancing at my baby sister. She was 2 vampire years old, but for every vampire year there was 10 human years, so technically she was 20.

"If you want" my mother turned towards the car and smiled at my father. It made me want to smile too, they had been so worried these past 10 years, constantly searching for somewhere for us to be safe, and I dearly hoped this would be it.

I smiled at the giggling little girl who was sat on the sun-baked pavement, her big round eyes looking up at me angelically. They were a bright scarlet, but we had contacts to cover up the colour so as not to arouse suspicion. We had perfected the art of acting normal, even though we were the most wanted vampires in Britain….wait, scratch that…in the world.

We were also the most valuable, and the most powerful.

My family was the most powerful vampire clan in the entire vampire world, we were royalty. My father was the original vampire and had been around for millions of years, his name was Vladimic Blaken but we have to switch names every so often. He is the king of our world, Grand High Vampire. His children are even more powerful than him, and we have many different abilities; my individual talent was that weird pulling sensation I get, I can sort of foresee the future, but not clear visions. I just get a sort of pull and a flash of images that makes it impossible not to go wherever it wants to take me, or do whatever it wants me to do. All vampires can feel emotions, but only very old or very strong vampires can manipulate them; it was rather fun to do that, especially on people you don't like.

I had reached a door to what looked like a storage cupboard, and for some odd reason, completely unbeknown to me I opened it. It was like an invisible force pulling me to the door, forcing me to open it. As I touched the handle images flashed through my head. I'm playing with Hattie, I'm reading a book, I'm sleeping, I'm drinking with a friend….._wait_, what was that last one?

I was definitely right; I was sat on the bed, drinking _blood_ with a friend! A _human_ friend.

I did as my vision told me and as the door opened, it revealed a small cramped storage cupboard. Just as I was about to turn away the pull came back, leading to the small set of shelves on the wall of the room. Instinctively I put my hand round the back and felt a little switch, and naturally, I switched the switch. There was a little pause, but then the shelves moved out of the way to reveal a little wooden door, just big enough for a person to get through. It had definitely sparked my curiosity, so I opened the door, which was a little rusty at the hinges from lack of use. Inside was a large room with a high pointed ceiling, you could see the rafters of the attic. The room was bare and had a thick layer of dust on the floor, it obviously hadn't been used. I wonder if the old occupants were even aware this room existed…if I hadn't of used my power I wouldn't have known either!

Immediately I knew that this would be my room, who cares about big windows and panoramic views?! This room was perfect for me; it was dark enough not to hurt my eyes, the sun would be kept to a minimum by the two tiny windows that were high up on the walls, softly illuminating the room. All it needs was a clean and a lick of paint; as soon as her stuff was in it, it would feel like home.

I used my vampire speed to race out of the room, my whole body tingling with excitement over my new room, dropping Hattie off in the living room, that already had our sofa's and all the things we had placed in storage in it.

"Mum, Mum!" I cried, zooming out of the door.

Ouch! Something was burning me, scalding my body. The pain was all I could think about, the skin on my arms started to blister. "MUM! " I screamed in pain, tears rolling down my cheeks.

A cold, hard thing slammed into me, pushing me out of the way and into the shelter of the house. Immediately the pain stopped, though I could still feel the last throbbing echo's of the sun's rays burning me.

"Silly girl" Mother said, patting me down with a wet cloth. "Its 12o'clock, didn't you realise?"

The sun didn't affect us much, not if we drank a special herbal tea in the mornings and evenings, but from 12 O'clock till 1:30 we couldn't go out, for if we did it would burn. Just a couple more minutes out in that sun would have killed me, reduced me to a mere pile of burn ash.

"Sorry" I said as I looked at my arms, all the blisters practically gone, my vampiric healing already working.

Xxxx Later that evening xxxX

**Ding dong**

The doorbell rang, and I heard a woman talking quietly to someone.

I made for the door, but mother got there first, quickly hiding the baby bottle full of blood that she had just wrestled from Hattie's hands. She was too young to understand the disturbing impact a baby drinking blood would give a human

Mother smoothed her hair and opened the door, the gentle light of the setting sun illuminating the marble hallway.

"We just came to say hello. I'm Claire, and this is my daughter Emily" The woman said in a strong British accent.

The woman, Claire was fairly pretty with longish dark hair and a pretty white face. Her daughter Emily looked like she had just started secondary school **(High school)**

Something was slightly odd though, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was defiantly wrong. No, not wrong….different, weirdly.

I sniffed the air instinctively and smelt the familiar scents of my family, and the deliciously appealing scent of the blood we had stored in the freezer. My throat ached dryly and venom pooled up in my mouth as I realized exactly how hungry I really was. But I pushed it to the back of my mind as I picked up the scents of the neighbours; Emily smelt like a normal human, her scent was actually nice, it was sweet and reminded me of pure white lilies. Claire's scent was totally different, and I stiffened as I recognised it. Her scent would have been nice, warm and comforting like hot chocolate, if it weren't for the bitter tinge to it. Claire was a Vampire, just like us.

I felt my mother jab me in the ribs gently, bringing me back to earth.

"What?"

"I was just telling Claire that it's your first day at the new school tomorrow"

"Is it?" I ask, surprised. This was the first I'd heard of this…

A school, just what I needed…_not_. I was a 'home schooled' child and I've never set foot in a school before, besides I already know all the stuff anyway, I'd been alive for half the stuff we do in history, and my parents had been alive for the rest. Drat! This meant a change in sleeping habits, I hate sleeping in the night!

Claire smiled at me sympathetically "It must be difficult to start halfway through the school year" she said, either not knowing we were vampires - which would make sense if she was holding her breath to avoid temptation – or not caring.

I however, was still very much suspicious of them

"Not really" I mumbled, backing into the living room, murmuring feeble excuses about unpacking; no longer comfortable standing in the same room as them.

I make a mental note to remind dad to sort my room out by tomorrow. With his vampire speed it should be no trouble at all…

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_So read my story_

_And review maybe?!_

_Heehee, I don't actually like that song, It was just in my head!_


End file.
